


i wanna (we should)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Canon Related, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mistletoe, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The whiskey must be getting to Josef, because he's sitting closer and acting like he's trying to go for something.The whiskey isdefinitelygetting to Aaron, because he needs to pee."I'll be right back."





	i wanna (we should)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> Creep (2014) changed my Life
> 
> title bastardized from studio killers' [Jenny](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/studiokillers/jenny.html)
> 
> Taylor made the mistake of pointing out that its cold when Aaron is with him, Guess That Means Its Christmas, So,

All it takes is the two minutes Aaron goes to the bathroom, and when he comes out, there it is.

Mistletoe at every intersection in the entire cabin. The end of every hallway, the tops and bottoms of the stairs, each doorway -- there's a little sprig of leaves at each one, hung purposely low enough that he can't ignore them when he keeps knocking his forehead into them.

"Oh no," Josef says, fake innocence painted on his face. "Where did _those_ come from?"

They've been drinking for a couple hours, sipping whiskey and chatting since they decided it'd be best for Aaron to stay the night, but somehow Aaron feels like Josef is deceptively sober.

"Did you put them up?" Aaron asks.

Josef shrugs, less 'I don't know' and more 'maybe, maybe not'.

Aaron realizes there's also a sprig directly above and between where the two of them have been sitting on the couch.

Despite that, and despite Josef turned to look at him with that same open, eager expression he'd had when they first met, Aaron returns to his spot on the couch.

"Do you not celebrate Christmas?" Josef asks. _Is there a reason you aren't submitting to the will of the mistletoe_ is what he's _really_ asking.

"I do," Aaron says, and takes another sip from the mug of hot chocolate Josef had made him earlier in the night. It's wince-ably cold now, but it still gives him something to do with himself for a moment to get a break from Josef's gaze.

"Is mistletoe not a tradition where you're from, then?" _Why won't you kiss me, you have to, it's mistletoe._

"It is," he says again.

Josef is either bored with his short answers or about to find better ones himself, because he scoots closer on the couch. He's practically rubbing his face against Aaron's cheek to get him to turn toward him, kiss him, and Aaron doesn't know how he feels about it (in spite of the rush of blood to his face and the unwanted tingle in his spine that lets him know how his _body_ feels about it).

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Josef asks plainly, his breath hot over Aaron's ear and uncomfortably _nice_ in a way that makes Aaron shiver.

He doesn't wait for a reply after that, just turns Aaron's face toward him.

Josef kisses him too intently for Aaron to make any more excuses for him. He doesn't quite pull away, either, just un-tilts his head so they're still much closer than Aaron is sure he's comfortable with.

"Is that okay?" Josef asks.

What is he supposed to say? 'No, get off of me, I'm going to bed and hopefully I find my keys before you chuck them into the woods because I didn't want to kiss you'? 'No, rigging a place with mistletoe is such a creepy, dick move'?

Or worse, the truth; 'no, because you're married and expecting a kid, but that's the only real problem I have here.'

"Yeah," he lies. He's faked confidence and comfort before -- this won't be the first time, and it probably won't be the last.

Besides, Josef is his friend, and he looks so happy and relieved and _grateful_ that Aaron hasn't turned him down.

"You're special, you know that?" he mutters. "Even though you can't find your keys, I'm so glad you're staying the night."

Josef kisses him again, softer, but then it's only a precursor to the kisses he trails down to Aaron's throat. His stomach drops, because he's not sure what else he could comfortably say 'yes' too, but Josef seems to realize what he's implied.

"I don't mean...?" he starts, and laughs. "I'm sorry, I don't mean staying the night like _staying the night_ ," Josef assures him. "I just mean that I'm glad we're getting more than just today together."

Aaron hums in half an agreement. 

The mouth on his neck still feels suggestive.

He'd rather be home.


End file.
